


Peace

by jacquelee



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4145499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Indra reflects on her and Anya's time together in the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge at [Game of Cards](http://gameofcards.livejournal.com), that had the goal to describe the interactions of two characters that never interacted on screen.

_How do we know it’s hers? How do we know? Those who are about to die will say anything._

After having been dismissed by the Commander, Indra walked off her anger, but stayed inside the tent, her grip firm on her sword, eyes fixed on the murderer. One wrong move, one wrong step and she would gladly kill her. She still didn’t understand why the Commander didn’t let her kill her earlier. For all they knew, this murderer killed Anya and cut her hair to fabricate a good lie for her people. 

For all they knew, she had worked with Lincoln and the sky girl to facilitate the attack on her village. Nyko had said that the sky girl had seemed genuinely distraught seeing all the dead, that this girl, the leader of the sky people had also seemingly not known about it or condoned the attacker's actions, but Indra didn’t trust them. Either of them. Yes, the sky girl had fought well, but that had been one fight. They were still enemies. 

The Commander trusted them far too much, as she did everyone, as she had from the beginning, as she had when she believed Lincoln that the sky people wanted a truce, when she sent Anya to negotiate, when they were betrayed and good people died. Anya had shared her belief, but after that, and even more after the sky people killed her second and dozens of her warriors, she had been eager to fight and kill every last one of them. Blood must have blood. 

Even Anya understood that. Anya, who had always been reluctant to fight, eager to form alliances, always trying to find a peaceful solution. The Commander got that from her, having been her second. Indra had never found that particularly useful. When someone tried to kill you, you try to kill them right back. You just need to be better at it. That had always been her philosophy, her way of life. It had always worked for her. 

\-------------------------------

_“But how do we know that they did what we think they did?”_

_From the moment they had been introduced, Indra was surprised and confused by all the questions the little girl asked. She was small, tiny for her age, but strong. Indra had seen her in training with the other seconds and most of the times she came out ahead. A strong fighter, this one, but most of all, someone who thought. A good combination, but in Indra’s opinion, the thinking should go towards fighting, surviving, not making peace with enemies._

_“Because we know.”_

_“But what if we just asked them if they stole our supplies? What if they didn’t?”_

_Indra scoffed._

_“They would never tell us. We just take back what is ours.”_

_“But maybe…”_

_“Quiet! This is the plan! Now go to your post and do as you are told.”_

_The girl looked at her for a few seconds, and Indra wondered if she would dare questioning her, if she would dare not following orders. As unthinkable as that was for a second, for a warrior, it was not unheard of. But it couldn’t be allowed, not when they all wanted to stay alive. Not with the reapers and the mountain men and all the other clans out there who would kill all of them in a heartbeat and rip them to shreds if the warriors started going off on their own without following strategy and order._

_But the girl didn’t disobey, she nodded and went off._

_Later, after they had raided the village, after they had found out that these were indeed not the ones they were looking for, after the girl had found out this information by bonding with one of the villagers instead of forcing them to submit, after they had left without bloodshed but with vital supplies and probably new allies, Indra had to admit that the girl had been right._

_Sometimes questioning if peace was possible was the right thing to do. She watched the little girl walking in front of her. This was someone to keep an eye on. Anya._

\-------------------------------

Anya had shown her how to think of peace and now she was dead. That was what you got for that, Indra was sure of that. Thinking about peace too much was never good. It was kill or be killed, nothing else. 

But the Commander thought differently, and now, standing in the metal coffin the sky people had landed in, looking at the sky girl and Lincoln, who by all rights should be dead, Indra started questioning again too. Maybe Anya had been right all along. Maybe peace was possible.


End file.
